


Valentine's Day (oneshot)

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Boss Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, F/M, Mild Language, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot Twist, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2015 and also the most romantic day of the year but Gwynn is stuck in the office of her very fussy client, David Bowie. He just doesn't seem to like any of her ideas or proposals and he soon presents to her a few wicked ideas of his own..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic.

**Tick..  
**  
**Tick..**  
  
**Tick..**

The lobby was so silent, the ticking of the clock on the wall was almost deafening. Gwynn flicked her nervous gaze to the secretary behind the desk, but the other woman did not look up from her work and simply kept her head down. The room was sparsely decorated with elegant simplicity, just enough to ensure that you did not feel entirely welcomed while you sat and waited to be sent in.  
  
  
Gwynn felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach and her palms began to sweat, she was here to meet her client, David Bowie, about her ideas for his latest venture but she felt like she was back in high school and waiting to see the headmaster about something she'd done wrong. He had asked her late in November last year in 2014, if he could hire her this year and she had agreed quite readily.  
  
  
"Ms. Silverson?" the secretary now glanced up and Gwynn's heart thumped madly in her ribcage.  
  
  
"Yes?" Gwynn slowly got to her feet, her hands trembling slightly and her knees feeling weak.  
  
  
"David will see you now," the secretary smiled warmly at her but Gwynn also noted the pursed lips and averted gaze once she tried to smile back. With a deep breath, she walked quickly to the dark brown door and slipped inside, David was not a fan of being kept waiting. The room was brightly lit, rather than the dark and foreboding prison cell she'd envisioned and instantly her heart lifted as she exhaled long and loud.  
  
  
"Ah, Gwynn.. Good Morning!" David's pleasant smile greeted her and she felt so stupid for being as nervous as what she had been moments ago, "I trust your trip was not too tiresome for such an early start?"  
  
  
He wore a white, buttoned up shirt with the collar turned down and some of the top buttons were undone in a relaxed kind of manner. His trousers were a tanned sort of brown, simple yet elegant, much like the lobby she'd just come from. She enjoyed it when he dressed down, it seemed to suit him but then, a lot of people believed that this man could wear nothing but a burlap sack and still spark a fashion trend with it.  
  
  
"Of course not," Gwynn smiled back at him.  
  
  
"Please.. " David gestured to the seat opposite his desk, "sit.. " He held the chair for her and she thanked him quietly, then he sat down and rummaged through an assortment of what looked like her idea pitches she'd sent to him via Email.  
  
  
"Coffee?" he asked, lifting his eyes to hers.  
  
  
"No thank you," Gwynn refused politely, she'd had plenty on the train and was so wide awake it just wasn't funny anymore.  
  
  
"I wanted to discuss these with you in person," David continued on, "because to be quite honest with you, I am very surprised with some of the ideas you've presented to me." Gwynn beamed proudly, nodding enthusiastically.  
  
  
"I always strive to give you one hundred percent of my complete and utter devotion to perfection," Gwynn boasted gently. David looked a little puzzled at her, as if she'd said something a little strange to him.  
  
  
"They surprise me because they're so terrible," he elaborated, deflating her puffed out chest. Gwynn was crestfallen, how could that be? Had she sent the right ones to him?  
  
  
"I.. I don't understand," she stammered.  
  
  
"Don't you?" David stood up and threw the papers at her angrily, baring his teeth in a silent, angry sort of snarl, "you assured me that I had hired the best! This is not even close to what I asked for!"

 

  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" Gwynn held up her hands to shield her face from the flying papers that now lay scattered all around her upon the office floor, "if you would just give me a second chance, I can try again!"  
  
  
"I'm out of time!" David slammed his fist down onto the beautiful, expensive looking desk, "I trusted you, Gwynn and you have let me down in a big way."  
  
  
Gwynn felt terrible and also a little frightened, she swallowed a lump in her throat and wondered if perhaps maybe now would be a good time to cut her losses and make a speedy exit. David slowly walked around and stood between Gwynn and the only door out of there, her heart was racing as he looked at her with those steely blue eyes of his that seemed to pierce her very soul.  
  
  
"Just tell me what I can do to make it better!" Gwynn bargained with him, "there must be something you want from me, or you wouldn't have insisted that I come all this way!"  
  
  
David inclined his head then, as if he simply could not fathom how she dared to make such a demand. He then reached for the door, she assumed he was going to tell her to fuck off and she'd never work for the music industry again but instead, he inserted a small key into the lock and she heard it click as he turned it sharply. Gwynn got shakily to her feet, she was being locked in? But.. whatever for?! Her chest felt tight as she cleared her throat and lifted her chin, trying not to let him see the terror in her eyes.  
  
  
"W-Was there something else, then?" Gwynn stammered. He slipped the key back into his pocket, approaching her slowly while sizing her up.  
  
  
"I don't like the way you've dressed," David told her, "your hair is too tightly bound up in a messy bun, it doesn't suit you at all."  Gwynn blinked, was he flirting with her now? Flattered, she suddenly smiled and blushed heatedly with a quick lowering of her head. How stupid she felt again for thinking he was going to hurt her, what was she thinking?  
  
  
"May I?" he asked. Gwynn nodded and he loosened her hair so that it fell about her shoulders, then he unbuttoned her blouse and parted it open, exposing the fleshy mounds of her breasts beneath.  
  
  
"Oh yes," he spoke quietly, his somewhat darkened gaze lifting to lock with hers, "much better.. "  
  
  
He touched her face and she felt a thrill excite it's way down her body, his hand trailed down along her neck and down her arm, leaving fleshbumps along her sensitive skin. He suddenly grabbed her upper arms and Gwynn let out a squeak of surprise, he was hurting her and she stumbled as he pushed her backwards until her back was up against the wall.  
  
  
"David.. you're _hurting_ me.. "  Gwynn protested. He looked amusedly at her, clearly aware of how hard he was tightly gripping onto her arms.  
  
  
"Well, I suggest that you get used to it, darling," David told her, leaning in close to nuzzle at her neck and cause an involuntary moan to escape her throat, "because I've canceled all of my other appointments this morning.. Just for you."  
  
  
"What are you going to do?" Gwynn asked, trying to sound braver than she felt.  
  
  
"Nothing you don't want me to do," David purred into her ear, making her shiver and feel a tingling sensation between her legs. He pulled roughly at her blouse, ripping it open and exposing her shoulder and her black lace bra.  
  
  
"But I.. I don't want this.. " Gwynn whimpered, as she felt him run his tongue from her bare shoulder, along her neck and up to the corner of her mouth.  
  
  
"Oh no?" David lifted a brow at her. He pursed his lips firmly and she cried out as he tore at her bra, now exposing her firm, pert breasts. Gwynn looked nervously down at her ripped blouse upon the floor, her bra lay sprawled over the chair behind him and she felt a sudden chill in the air.  
  
  
"Fucking beautiful, darling," David admired her and she felt the embarrassed blush form heatedly on her face, "oh yes.. "  
  
  
He placed his hands lightly upon her hips and she sucked in a sharp breath when he scratched her, all the way up over her ribs to her breasts. Gwynn's breath trembled as she dared to look him in the eye, crying out as he pinched at her nipples and squeezed them hard. He kissed her when her mouth opened, a forceful kind of kiss that was not unpleasant but not gentle in the least. She whimpered into his mouth, feeling her lips would be bruised by tomorrow but he didn't stop right away. When he finally did pull back, her lips felt swollen already and he'd bitten her, so a tiny sliver of blood now stained her bottom lip.  
  
  
"David, please.. " Gwynn pleaded with him, feeling trapped, "if you let me go right now, I'll just forget the whole thing, okay?"  
  
  
"Did you hear nothing I have told you?" David asked her, a furrow upon his brow as he rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
She looked lost and he hesitated for a moment, was he going to change his mind and go no further?  Suddenly, he swiped at her and Gwynn yelped loudly as one fell slap of his hand stung both of her breasts at the same time. She felt tears in her eyes as she lowered her head, unable to bring herself to meet his gaze. He gripped her throat tightly with one hand then, while his other hand slid down her front and began to pull up her skirt. Her eyes grew wider and she softly whined, his fingers soon groping her through the thin fabric of her panties and she blushed furiously because they were very wet by now.  
  
  
"Why must you lie to me?" David asked her, sounding disappointed. She stifled a sob as he pulled her away from the wall, hauled her over to his desk and with one sweep of his arm, cleared it off completely. He sat down in his chair, gesturing to his desk and Gwynn reluctantly climbed up onto it.  
  
  
"Face the door," he told her sharply. Gwynn hesitantly turned away from him, on all fours and looked towards the door.  
  
  
David stood up and lifted her skirt up over her back, leaning down to tongue and suck at her wet panties. Gwynn moaned long and low, feeling his tongue licking rhythmically and his fingers digging into her soft inner thighs quite hard. Stroking her with his fingers, David watched the soaked fabric become almost transparent.  
  
  
"You're so fucking wet, your panties are dripping all over my desk," he told her firmly, "why have you stopped protesting, Gwynn?"  
  
  
"Because," Gwynn's voice shook slightly, "the door is locked, you won't listen anyway and.. and.. "  
  
  
"And?" David prompted her. Gwynn fell silent, so he pulled her panties down slowly and she closed her eyes, but they flew open again as she gave a shout at the sudden slap he landed upon her now exposed ass.  
  
  
"And?" David prompted her again.  
  
  
"A-And it feels.. feels so _good_.. "  Gwynn replied quickly.  
  
  
"Huh.. " David mused thoughtfully, "then I'm not doing it correctly.. "  
  
  
She cried out as he slapped her ass again and again, each one got noticeably harder until she was certain it was black and blue. He grabbed her hair then, yanking it like a chain and making her turn around to face him. She had to tilt her head so that it stopped hurting so much, leaving her throat exposed and he took full advantage, love biting her roughly until she bruised. Gwynn had tears streaking down her cheeks at this point and he paused, watching her silently for a moment.  
  
  
"Got something to say?" he asked her bluntly.  
  
  
Gwynn shook her head, no. David let go of her hair and walked around behind her, rubbing her burning ass and kissing it softly. She rolled her eyes shut as he continued to trail his kisses closer to her hot, wet sex, her inner walls throbbed and clenched in anticipation. She wouldn't be so distraught if he'd just tell her what he was going to do, but he was secretive and silent about such things and it unnerved her to the point of startling at each new touch that she couldn't see directly with her own eyes. He suddenly pulled at her legs until she was bent over the desk, her breasts pressed down onto the flat surface under her and her feet upon the floor. He kicked her feet wider apart, Gwynn whimpered and thought about begging him to stop but she knew it'd only fall upon deaf ears and so kept her mouth shut.  
  
  
She could not help a stifled sob as she heard his trousers drop, for she knew what was coming next and she knew it was going to be painful. She was a petite young thing and his cock had quite the reputation of being a thick and firm ten inches at the very least and that's before it even got hard. It almost felt like a rock as it rubbed at her slick folds, she could only be thankful that the tip was soft and he was being gentle so far but soon he was shoving it right into her without warning or hesitation. She screwed up her face in a grimace of discomfort, as he grunted with each thrust, trying to get inside of her as deeply as he could.  
  
  
"Fucking _relax_ , would you?" he growled at her. Gwynn whimpered and tried her best, but she was just too nervous. She started to yelp with each of his careless and powerful thrusts, he slapped her ass and hissed for her to shut up and Gwynn bit her already sore bottom lip to stifle her cries once more.  
  
  
"Please, stop.. " she whimpered, almost inaudibly but he either didn't hear her or he simply didn't want to listen.  
  
  
He suddenly pulled out of her quickly, causing her to gasp and groan with slight protest at his lack of finesse. She soon found herself being forced down onto her back, he poised himself over her and smiled darkly. Wrapping both of her legs around his waist, David impaled her with his cock and repeatedly drove it into her hard and fast. She threw back her head and cried out each time, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head to one side roughly, leaning down to bite and suck at her throat while his breath exploded hotly against her exposed flesh.  
  
  
His breathy moans and soft grunts mingled with her cries of protest and pain, she tried to stifle them because they only seemed to excite him and she was certain something would tear if his cock got even an inch bigger than it already was right now. He wasn't making that easy, for no sooner had her cries become almost muted, he suddenly leaned down and sunk his teeth into her breast.  
  
  
_"Ohh!_ No!!"  Gwynn gasped and cried out in protest once more, "noo!"  Her other breast was bitten then, so she sobbed and whimpered pitifully as she dared to sink her fingernails into his shoulder. Seconds later, she was regretful as he slapped her ass hard, making her cry out and jolt as she came close to her climax.  
  
  
"It's getting really slick down there, darling," David breathed into her ear, "why don't you be a good little _slut_ and cum for me, hm?"  
  
  
"Never!"  Gwynn hissed through clenched teeth, now boldly starting to struggle and make things difficult for him. But it was no use, he was much stronger than her even at his age and he swiftly had her wrists pinned up over her head. Gwynn cried out helplessly as he continued to ram into her, she tried desperately to hold out in the hopes that he'd soon cum and leave her alone but she felt the familiar build up already as her body betrayed her.  
  
  
"Please, nooo!" Gwynn screamed as waves of climax crashed through her body, his relentless thrusts never faltering nor slowing down during her strongest orgasm ever.  
  
  
She closed her eyes, he'd won and it embarrassed her to have to look at his victorious expression. Whimpering pathetically with each thrust, Gwynn yelped as she felt him suddenly love biting the other side of her neck, his fingernails digging so hard into her wrists that they stung like all fuck. Her legs felt weak as he pulled out of her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and dragging her as she squealed in protest until she was no longer on the desk.  
  
  
David looked down at her, his cock dripping with her juices and she recoiled slightly but he still had a firm grip on her hair and he yanked it hard. She submitted quickly and scrambled to her knees, his glistening cock now tracing her closed lips as he held onto it carefully to guide it into her mouth but she refused to open it for him. With one final pull on her hair, he succeeded in making her yelp and shoved his cock right inside her parted lips and she gagged at the taste of herself on him. Refusing to suck, Gwynn tried to pull back but he gripped her head and made her choke him down as he fucked her throat, hard, deep and fast.  
  
  
_"Ah! Hnh!"_ David grunted and shot his load down her throat.  
  
  
Swallowing his release,  Gwynn gulped, gagged and sputtered as he held her head tightly in place, not letting her waste a single drop. With flushed cheeks she was finally allowed to recoil from him, he breathed hard and stared at her as he slowly pulled his trousers back up and adjusted them casually. It was silent for a long moment, then he reached down and offered her his hand. She accepted it and he helped her to stand up onto her shaky legs, pulling her into his gentle embrace and kissing her cheek softly.  
  
  
"Are you alright, love?" he asked her, concerned.  
  
  
"I'm fine, sweetheart," Gwynn smiled and kissed his lips briefly. He watched her as she gathered up her clothing, shrugging haplessly as she held up her torn blouse.  
  
  
"I'm going through these faster than the dog at dinner time!" Gwynn mock scolded him. David smiled faintly and inclined his head, not even the least bit sorry.  
  
  
"So, I'll see you at home later?" David asked her.  
  
  
"Yeah," Gwynn got dressed quickly, "I've got to pick up some chicken for dinner, but I should be back around five or so." She wandered over to him and threw her arms around his neck, he placed his hands upon her hips and gazed into her eyes.  
  
  
"Why do you have to work such long hours?" she asked him, admiring his beautiful eyes and feeling captivated by them.  
  
  
"It's just for a while, love," David promised her, "after this, we'll take a vacation somewhere nice together, alright?"  
  
  
"I'll hold you to that," Gwynn warned him with a grin and he slapped her ass when she turned to walk back to the door. She pulled it open, for the lock was broken and never really did work in the first place.  
  
  
"Gwynn," David called gently. She paused in the doorway and looked happily back at him.  
  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, love.. "


End file.
